The present invention relates to a method of automatically assembling and mounting contacts in plug-type connectors, with the plug-type connector consisting of a housing and a strip made of insulating material, which strip can be joined with the housing and which supports the contacts. In addition, the present invention relates to connectors produced according to the method.
Certain prior art plug-type connectors consist of an insulating strip accommodating individual contacts and of a housing into which the insulating strip is inserted. In both cases, the contacts have been embedded in the insulating strip in a heat treatment process, e.g., by thermoplastic coating or with an ultrasonic welding technique.
The heat treatment processes which can be used are relatively expensive and can be executed only with the aid of costly machinery, e.g., with automatic injection welding equipment. Moreover, when compared with the assembly of an insulating strip and contacts or the joining of the insulating strip with the housing, the heat treatment requires much time, so that there is the risk that half-finished products accumulate in the heat treatment station.
It is another disadvantage of the heat treatment method that the contacts are coated with a plastic film at least at contact sections protruding from the insulating strip, which means that the contacts must subsequently be cleaned.
The object of the subject invention is to provide a method for automatically mounting and assembling contacts in plug-type connectors, the new process being free of the disadvantages listed above. In particular, the proposed method makes it possible to achieve a high assembly rate without delay times in the operational production cycle. Furthermore, it is possible to execute the method of the subject invention with the aid of simple means so that adjustment and modification of contact strip length is simple and straightforward, thereby permitting the method to be employed in cases where plug-type connectors of different dimensions are used. Adapting the automatic injection molding apparatuses of known processes to different dimensions of plug-type connectors implies great expenditures.